


Debbie Meddle: Alternate Ending

by ScorpioLight



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioLight/pseuds/ScorpioLight





	Debbie Meddle: Alternate Ending

"Haha! You're out of missiles! Whatcha gonna do now?" Randy laughed, pointing at the huge robot. It glared at him menacingly for a moment, before revealing the two hidden claws in its mechanical fist. "What am I gonna do now?" He cried out, before noticing the sign behind him. Thin Ice, it read, and Randy instantly got an idea. "Gotta get him to the ice." He muttered softly, clumsily slipping and sliding towards it. He flailed as he lost his balance, falling flat on his stomach. The robot moved steadily closer, not having any problems with walking. "Why is ice so slippery?" Randy whined, as he stumbled closer, falling again and again. He grabbed onto the sign, just barely saving himself from slipping away. He used it to prop himself upright, leaning on the yellow board as he stomped on the ice. As the robot moved closer, sharp blades out, ready to slice him open, Randy became more frantic. He got on his hands and knees, trying to shatter the ice with his bare fists. The robot was nearly upon him, and he grabbed back onto the sign, ripping it out of the ground. "Stupid thin ice!" He raised the sign in the air, almost panicking. "Why won't you BREAK!" With the last word, he brought the sign's pole smashing down into the ice, splitting it apart. The robot fell quickly, short-circuiting in the water. Randy balanced on the small piece of ice that was keeping him alive, praying that he would make it out of this. He wavered, sticking his arms out at his sides, desperately trying to maintain balance. He held his breath, wavered, slipped, and capsized with a large splash. It was cold, shocking him into almost gasping. He struggled to get to the air, but it was so hard to move. It was just so cold. His skin prickled and went numb, while his lungs burned. Hold your breath, he pleaded to himself. Hold your breath. Hold your breath hold your breath hold your


End file.
